Tristan and Patience: A Second Chance
by SWQuinn
Summary: When Tristan loses his soulmate all he wants is to avenge her and to join her.Only he cant live without her love. But what happens when he finds out her soul was never lost and is presiding in a 17 year old human who looks exactly like his love that was lost.
1. PROLOUGE

_Prologue_

The battle raged on behind him. The blaring of words and swinging of swords was in every direction. Fires bloomed out of control, travelling upwards, creating walls, locking both armed forces inside its inferno.

'_Tristan'_

_He doesn't know how long he had sat there holding the dead body to his, trying to revive her. Tears had stopped flowing and loneliness settled inside him._

'_Tristan! Can you hear me?'_

_Thoughts of death passed through his mind. Life without her wasn't whole, incomplete. Revenge and death. Both were settled in his mind, what was more important? He looked around and saw his men surrounding him, looking for the next attack. His sister knelt beside him with tears to compensate for the loss of his._

'_Let it out brother. Let all of it go.' She whispered, trying to force him into showing emotion and sharing the hurt._

'_She's-' He couldn't get passed the first word._

_Her name was on his lips, her hair being one with the wind and her heart still, with no sound and no warmth from her body any longer._

'_Patience.' The sound of her name was usually a beauty he relished in but now it caused him pain in the one place that was now broken and what belonged to only her. 'I'll avenge you sweetheart.' He took a moment to collect himself, 'Then I'll join you in heaven.'_

_He picked up her body and walked in the direction of home. Never once faltering with her in his arms and holding her still as close to his body as was allowed. Gently laying her down on the newly cut grass and under her favourite tree in the garden is where she would rest for all eternity and never be forgotten. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patience's Point Of View

The drawing was being hung up in the school hall. The plaque underneath read 'The Ultimate Battle of Good and Evil' by Patience Kane.'

''Congratulations babe.' That's a record.'' Anton coiled his arms around my waist from behind and placed his head on my shoulder.

Anton and I have been going out for six months now. The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes, they're a beautiful dark silver shade. Then I got to know him as a friend I then realised I was attracted to his sense of adventure and how his presence radiated a certain wickedness. He was gorgeous , no point in denying it and dangerous. It's so exciting.

'Don't laugh but I feel like I was actually there participating in the fight.'

I always had vivid dreams and drew what I could remember from them. This is one of dreams. A battle of demons and vampires, at the end, this God comes up and gathers my body to his but I'm dead. That's when I wake up and forget and I forget everything, except him. No offence to Anton but he's nothing compared to this guy.

''Ello poppet. The revealing of your big painting is next week and you get to keep the plaque afterwards.' Mix, my best friend has the honour of presenting the plaque to me. He was the founder and president of the art club. He's also a Londoner, so cute. I always like Mix for his personality. Don't get me wrong the boy's cute with those bright blue eyes that shine whenever he's happy and that cheeky grin he always flashes so it gets him out of trouble. But the big one was his out-forwardness. He was never afraid of what people said about him and did his own thing, was never scared of doing something adventurous or defiant of anyone's rules. Over all he was the best friend a girl could ask for. He brought excitement into my life in the simplest things.

'I can't believe you asked to have it hung up Mix, thanks man. I love you.' I went to hug him and he sighed in relief.

'Thank God'

'What do you think I don't?'

'No I knew.' He smiled with just a hint of cheekiness.

'Come on. We got to pick up my mum's dry cleaning and be late home so she has more time to plan my birthday.'

With his agreement to drive me home, I turned towards Anton and we kissed goodbye and I left with Mix. The two main guys in my life, my BFF and boyfriend, who hated each other. What a dilemma. They really couldn't stand in the same room for more than two minutes. Between you and me, if it was between Anton and Mix, I'd pick Mix every time. He's always been there for me, and we've never had an argument. Whereas Anton's aura changes due to the slightest detail. I can feel that he hides things from me but I don't intrude, he's entitled to his privacy but it drives me crazy.

'Eighteen tomorrow Pat. How do you feel about that? Nervous? Excited?' He took one look at my face and came to the right conclusion. 'Not bothered. Should've known.'

'Yeah, you should've. Nothing ever happens here and nothing ever happens to me so there's n point in being excited.'

Mix groaned at you.

'I swear if you go on about this adventure crap again I'll throw you out while the car is moving. Every time something exciting happens to you, you always say it's nothing even though it's something you're supposed to be excited about. You're very contradicting because I know you're excited but you never show that kind of emotion and everyone would love this.'

I knew he was right. I'm weird, always have been.

He parked outside my house, I got out of the car and I instantly loathed my mother. There's banners, balloons and twinkly lights hanging from every visible corner of the house. I didn't want to check the back of the house in case it was worse, mum likes to decorate any time she can. But the worst part of it was they were all bright PINK! It was like my mother didn't know me at all. I looked back to Mix. His eyes were laughing but he kept a straight face. He climbed out of the car and joined me on my trek through the 'Girly Lands Of Pink' including the candy coloured banners and twinkling lights.

We walked through the door and bumped into my mum. Anyone who looked at me then at my mother would realise I'm not her actual daughter. She adopted me when I was three years old. Her eyes were deep green, her hair a long golden chain, a slim figure9which was about the only physical resemblance we had in common) and she was at least five foot seven towering over my five foot three.

'Patience. Honey, what are you doing back so late?' She pulled me into a hug. And then added Mix to the mixture (HA did you see what I did there? I crack myself up sometimes)

'It's good to see you Mix.' She let us go and turned to me. 'You knew I was doing this, huh?'

'Yep. Come on haven't you learned that you can't keep a secret from me?'

With a lopsided shrug she took her dry-cleaning upstairs.

'Oh my God. Can you believe this?!' I screeched when I walked into the living room and saw tons of presents on the coffee table.

'I know. See ya.' Mix turned and waved over his shoulder. 'Thesis one thing I'm not prepared to stand up too Pop, too much pink.' He shivered falsely. 'See ya tonight.''

With a groan I stomped upstairs and I saw this beautiful turquoise strapless dress that hung down to my knees with new black velvet boots up in my walk-in wardrobe.

'Now this is a surprise worth the wait.' I whispered to myself

*

The party was out of control. The music was the loudest it could go, some people I didn't even recognize and the amount of alcohol would fill an L.A bar for at least a week.

I go to the kitchen to get a drink-non-alcoholic- and I look out the window to find bright yellow eyes staring at me from the back of my garden.

I started towards the kitchens new sliding doors to go see what was watching me from inside my house but someone stops me. My head processes the feeling of a tight grip and calloused fingers, like a warriors hand or a fighter. I turn my gaze to my captor.

'You don't want to go out there. Trust me.' With his accent I would say he was from the south but his skin colour didn't match that theory, being a pale white just a tad darker that mine. The way he spoke was in a whisper and felt like dark velvet on your skin. Soft, enticing and far too intimidating even if he did whisper it sounded like a command.

'Why don't I wanna go out there?' I whispered back and then went for a humorous approach. 'The bogey man gonna come and get me?'

'You never know.' He looked like he was serious. 'Just don't go out there. We've already lost you once; it's a miracle you're here now.' With that, he lets me go and races out the back door and jumps the fence that nearly seven feet high.

I was left extremely confused and standing like an idiot in the middle of my kitchen looking into the darkness.

'Hey' Arms snaked themselves round my torso, holding me prisoner in an embrace. 'Want to dance?'

I turned in his arms. Anton was five foot nine with blonde hair that was spiked up twenty four seven, had dazzling white teeth and sea blue eyes. He was a handsome in a sense of looks and made me feel safe but that was before I got to delve in his head and see how he saw life. It wasn't very pretty.

'I'm not in the mood to dance Ant. Ask someone else for now, I promise not to get jealous.' I said in an annoyed and P-Oed voice.

With that said and done, I walked into the sea of strangers dancing and yelling in my living room.


	3. Chapter 2

'_Patience! Don't!'_

_My sword swings up and catches another._

_A roar pounds through my head._

_Out of the blue, a big russet brown wolf pounces on top of my rival. After shredding him apart he turned to face me._

_I can't help but gasp for the same eyes I saw outside my kitchen window were looking back at me now._

_*_

The knocking over of trash cans woke me up at...

'Uh, who's out at half four in the morning?'

I dawn on a pair of faded pink jeans, a blue t-shirt and my favourite black converse. Since I was up I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. My chocolate mess of hair had, just had, to be put back in a ponytail.

Outside, there was complete darkness except for the street lights. I bent down to straighten our bins when a hand comes to cover my mouth from the darkness. I tried to scream and I kicked at the figure behind me.

There was no point on struggling. Not when two figures came striding towards me. Well now one figure and a- A dog with yellow eyes.

'Let her go you demon!'

_Who's this guy trying to kid?'_

I started squirming again to distract the man's attention from my rescuers. I would've continued but I felt this sharp pain in my side. Too late did I realise it was a knife; I couldn't do anything about that now.

'Ready to die again Patience? To kill you a second time would send Tristan into the really deep end and he'd finally crack and try to hunt me down to kill me.' His voice was that of a smoker of God knows how long. His breathing was erratic and his voice was low enough that I struggled to hear it. It was a vile sound.

'You'll let her go and then you'll leave. Now!'

The dog growled and bent down on his front two paws, ready to pounce.

'Keep that mutt away from me Boa. Or do you want me to plunge this knife any further in her side?' He flinched for emphasis, which ringed a cry from me.

I could feel the tears start to spring from my eyes and then the demon started to side step, taking me with him.

As soon as we reached the middle of the street, a portal opened and the stench of death hit me like a truck. It was enough to make anyone feel sick.

''Time to go home, honey. You'll love it here. Death all the time.''

He made the mistake of turning me in his arms opening his body to an attack. The dog leapt on his back and pushed him into the portal and the man called Boa caught me before I could follow.

''Take her to the woods. I'll gather some things from your room. Go!'

''Whoa what? You can't be serious. I'm not leaving my mum here with that guy looking for me.' I screeched at him.

''Look, by doing this you'll be protecting her. We'll keep an eye on her and any friends. To be honest your mother may already be dead and those trash cans were all just a diversion. 'He spoke so sincerely.

After he finished he turned and stalked towards my house. My legs were nudged by the dog's muzzle. I had no choice but to go forward.

We reached a part in the woods I knew very well, lots of hiding places. The dog sat down on his haunches and scanned the area while I stared at him.

His gaze met mine in the dark. There was a strange sense of familiarization hanging in the back of my mind. He moved towards me slowly, almost afraid I'd coward from him or run away.

''Come on.'' I placed my hand out to reach his ears"I'm not gonna run away.'' I whispered to him, it was so low it seemed like a croon more than a whisper.

The eyes stared again, just for a moment then he trotted over with a little hop-like step in his stride. I placed my hand behind his ear and scratched it. A growl of satisfaction rumbled from his throat.

''Do you like that boy?''I smiled and he nudged my other hand with his wet nose.

"Is it weird to think you look familiar? I feel like I know you from somewhere. But I could

be going mad. What do I mean 'going'?''I scuffed. "I'm talking to a dog. I'm definitely going crazy.''

There was a rustle behind me, but the dog didn't seem alarmed so I didn't see any need to ne either.

"I leave you to protect her and I come back to see you having a good scratch.'' Boa came striding towards us with a black travel bag in one hand and his weapon in the other.

"It's my fault. I coaxed him over. 'I apologized.

''When I tell Echo you weren't on your guard at all times, she's going to be so mad.'' He hissed at the dog, who had lowered his head and looking through pleading eyes.

''Hey!'' I shouted. 'I already told you. ''It wasn't his fault. Blame me''

I took my bag from him and placed it on my shoulder.

''Are we going to get out of here or not? If that demon comes back-''

''He won't. His master will punish him for not bringing you to him.''

''Where was it he went? What am I saying? Who are you, where are you taking me?'' My voice got louder with each question I asked.

''All will be explained by our queen when we get to the palace. Come.'' He ordered me further into the darkness.

The dog whined and I paused at the sound.

''Come on. He's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him.''

He trotted alongside me. We were going towards the abandoned tree logging place, it looks even scarier in the dark. Creepy or what? Boa opened the door and with the action there came a loud creak. The dog hit my hand so I petted his head and followed Boa. Inside the place it was cold and everything was covered in dust. Beams were hanging from the ceiling where holes would be, giant cobwebs were in every corner you saw. When I no longer saw Boa in front I shouted out his name. No answer.

''Where is he boy? You see him?'' I whispered as I bent down to get closer to the dog.

A breeze sent shivers down my spine. The dog whined and I shushed him. I straightened up and the dog moved forwards towards the back of the house.

''Hey. Where are you going?'' I said in a hushed tone to the dog moving to the door that was hanging by a hinge and leaning in an awkward angle.

I followed him. I felt stupid. I'm running towards a dog and a man I don't know and are equally as dangerous as the guy who put me in this situation. I turned around and strode towards the front door when a feather light touch took hold of my shoulder and spun me around. There I saw a beautiful girl of roughly eighteen years old. Her pixie face held grey eyes, a button nose, sharp cheek bones and a sparkling smile.

''oh my gosh.'' Tears formed in her eyes and she gripped both my arms and crushed me into her embrace like she would never think let alone let go of me.

''I've missed you so much, Patience. I'm so glad you've come home.''

She pulled me towards the door. There they were stairs which didn't look like they'd hold both mine and this pixie faced girl together. When she turned back to me, she smiled at my confused expression.

''Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anybody else. Never would the thought cross my mind. Hurting you would cause me pain. You're like my sister. Or you will be soon enough.''

Down in the basement, the most unlikely place you'd find warmth and comfort, there was a pink aura around a portal leading to royal purple halls, intricate patterned doors and people walking by like there was nothing out of the ordinary in the middle of the corridor.

''Come and meet your new home honey. It hasn't changed since you've left.''


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tristan's P.O.V

'She can't be alive. She died in my arms. I felt her grow cold. I buried her under the stars. This can't be happening. It's not her. She's not my baby girl.'

''My Lord? You here?'' Boa called me from my chambers.

''Give me a minute Boa.'' I called from the balcony in an uneven tone.

''Sir, she's just came through the portal. Echo is showing her around.'' He paused but I knew there was more. ''She doesn't remember anything Tristan. She thinks 'Anton' is her boyfriend when he-'' He paused for a breath. ''Do you wish for me to report you on her wellbeing and how she's getting on here sir?''

'No. I want her to go home. But I want her here too. I'm so confused.' My heart and head want different things.

''Yes. Echo wants her to be as comfortable as possible. If there's any problem, tell me and I'll see to it.'' I couldn't believe I was saying this.' Speaking of which, where is Echo at the moment?'' ''She's placing the girls belongings and the girl herself in her room.''

Boa couldn't look me in the eyes. Anger swept through me.

''And where is here room Boa/'' I asked through clenched teeth.

''The same as _her___room sir. Echo requested it.'' Boa left afterwards. Good thinking on his part.

An hour later I crept past the room that held my beloved inside. I stopped and took a deep breath.

'Oh my...still the same scent. No! It's not her, it can't be. Not possible.' I thought.

As wonderful a thought of Patience being alive and warm again she can't be. I buried her. I saw that blood stained sword before it went through her, I saw her blood escape her body along with her low breathy sounds and pleas. Pleas for me, for my wellbeing. Her last words were for me to never forget her, to love someone as much as I did her. A silly selfless girl. Always looking out for others well being instead of putting herself first. I couldn't love another; she was my soul and angel. This impersonator has to go.

I entered my sister's chambers, using so much of my strength opening the doors; they collided with the wall with a loud bang, causing lamps and candle holders to fall to the ground with a clash.

''Oh darling brother. It brings me joy to see you so happy.'' Echo said in a sarcastic tone. ''With Patience back, I thought you'd be over the moon. Literally. Obviously it brings distress instead. The main question is 'Why?'''

Echo stared at me with a questioning gaze and me eyes fell into slits, holding back emotions I knew Echo would see. Echo could bare his soul to the world just by looking in my eyes.

''She's not Patience. She may look like her but she's not. I buried her in the meadow, I held her while she died. Damn it Echo, I watched her die and I felt the life drain out of her. That's not Patience. Send her Home!'' I yelled the last part so loud the floor vibrated. Damn powers.

I turned around. And stopped dead in my tracks, unblinking, enwreathing, just looking. Taking in the beauty of her. Seeing the sadness leak from her eyes, not in tears but a simple gaze.

''I just came to say I've unpacked but if I'm a bother to have and a nuisance, so I'll ask Boa to take me home. Sorry for the inconvenience.'' She was looking at the floor and watching her feet walk away from the doorway like what she used to do all the time.

''No! You don't have to go because this baboon doesn't want you here.'' Echo pushed me which brought me back to reality. ''He's still after you honey.'' She said whilst slipping away to stand next to her and wrapping an arm around Patience's shoulders. ''We want you safe. I know it's confusing but you'll learn it all in time. Come on, let's go for a walk.'' They turned away from me but Echo turned her head back in my direction and snarled, ''you better get an attitude adjustment before we get back Tristan, or you'll regret it.''

With the girls gone out of my sight and new found rage boiling inside me , I went down to the training grounds to blow off steam. I griped a sword and started swinging it around.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patience's P.O.V

''Look don't listen to him. He's really bitchy sometimes. I don't exactly blame him for this foul attitude given the situation but it shouldn't affect him like this.'' Echo was talking so sincerely to me; I couldn't help but feel a connection between us.

''What have I done to make him so angry?'' I added in the next part quickly. 'And before you say it isn't my fault I overheard you talking about me.'' I whispered to her.

She Sighed. ''Nothing you couldn't have helped, in both cases.''

The last part she said was so low I wondered if it was my imagination.

''You want to come see the warriors training? You get a real kick out of it.'' Echo's grin was so sly and mischievous I had to see what made it so.

We made our way through the sand coloured walls with torches and ornamental swords hanging up. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I saw the eyes from the paintings move. There goes my overactive imagination again. As we neared what I presume to be the training ground, a young man about nineteen with sun-yellow hair, smooth tanned skin and a much defined chest (hormones. You have got to love them) and beautiful bright...yellow eyes bumped into me from behind.

''Wolfie!'' Echo exclaimed with so much enthusiasm it made me wonder w what they meant to each other. ''Thank you for bringing her home safely. I owe you.''

When they released each other from their death grip of a hug, the captivating gaze that could only belong to a handsome man swung round to me. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so erratically, He could stop any girl in the streets just by looking in her direction.

''Patience,'' He said whilst taking my much smaller hand in his, 'It's so good to see you through human eyes. Much prettier you are my sweet.'' With that he raised my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my skin. The heat from his gaze combined with his touch and lips boiled my blood and made my heart swell.

''Sorry about the heat, my baby-girl is in what you can only describe as mating frenzy. It's affecting not only her but me and everyone I come into contact with.'' He smiled such a knowing smile.

''Baby-girl? You mean girlfriend?'' I replied in a confused tone.

''Yes. Oh how rude of me we haven't been properly introduced. My name's Wolfie, ironic enough I can shape-shift into a wolf. You might remember me with big teeth, a black coat, and paws for feet and hands and a muzzle.''

''You were the wolf? You're a shape-shifter?'' I asked whilst my mind was obviously somewhere else trying to make sense of this information.

''Yes, my girl is too. I'd introduce you but she doesn't like having anyone around her at this time of the month. Shall I escort you ladies to wherever it is you are heading too? Let me guess and say the training ground.'' His gaze turned to Echo and by his smile he knew it was Echo's idea

All she did was giggle. I sounded so girly I raised my eyebrows in question. It must be a pretty good sight to see.

Steeping out on the balcony to look over the grounds and watch the warriors fight I had decide it really was a sight. Definitely in my recommended top ten things to see before you die list.

Leaning on the stone balcony, I saw there were ten sections to the grounds. There was an archery section with over used target boards, places to make the equipment. Sword fighting with armoury, jousting, spear handling, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, obstacle courses, race tracks miles long off into the distance. In the corner of my eye I saw, mainly women, practising gymnastics and using dance techniques for testing their speed and flexibility. The last section, next to the sword fighting=g, I saw a foreign weapons study. This section would've held my attention for much longer than it did if a warrior swinging his sword around his head only to bring it down and plunged it into the ground with a loud painful grunt hadn't done so. It was almost to the hilt. Powerful, sculpted muscles usually found only on a marble statue, were easily defined behind the long sleeved protective gear he wore. With his face towards the ground, leaning his forehead against the swords handle made it impossible to see his face. That is until he turned his face to the balcony and starred into my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

'Oh. It's him. Tristan.' My breath hitched in my throat, his gaze made me nervous and a little awkward. I had to look away, to turn my back to his intense stare.

''Breath, breath.'' I kept telling myself. Hyperventilating would not set a good impression.

''Is he still looking this way?'' I whispered to Echo.

''Yes. But not in a loving way. Why must he act this way? It's obvious you're Patience's incarnate, only reborn into a different world.'' Echo stopped for a breath before continuing her little one women debate. ''I'm sorry. I thought you being here would make him happier. He isn't resting properly or feeding at all.''

'Feeding?' What a strange way to talk about eating.

''Takes his anger out on the soldiers when he should build up all that anger to make his revenge stronger, to make him stronger. It's been almost nineteen years since her death. You remind me of her so much, not just in appearance but your selflessness, your caring towards others, powerful, graceful and trusting.'' Again she stopped but this time it was to rein her emotions in. She obviously was very close to this Patience girl. ''I'm not going to send you hoe. F you wish to leave it would put you in more danger now more than ever. Wolfie will take you to lunch, I must see to some important but boring court issue. I'll see you later honey.''

With that she kissed me on the head (being six inches taller can be a disadvantage in some cases, but Echo didn't mind being five ten to my five two) then she left, her dress left a trail behind her.

I turned to Wolfie and he had the boyish charm radiating off of him and that was just by smiling at me.

''Come on, they're serving a Chinese special in your honour. It's your favourite isn't it?''

''Yep. Always has been. How do you know that?''

''Call it men's intuition.''

Questions, so many questions running through my head. Why is Tristan mad at me? How did these people know so much about me? Why do I feel safe here? Why is it I feel I know this place and its people? Why am I in danger?

''Wolfie?''

He turned to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

''Yes Pat?''

''Why does Tristan seem to hate me? I don't know him. I haven't been here long enough to piss anyone off.''

The thought of him glaring at me in hatred, his lifeless eyes in the shape of slits, it scares me to even think of them. If he smiled or showed some resemblance of happiness, I bet those navy blue eyes would highlight his face and make you want to swim in them, to the end of the Earth and back.

''Patience. I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you. Echo is more informed on his side of things.

''But...I feel more comfortable talking to you.''

When he still hadn't looked my way I added, with the puppy eyes and pout, 'Please?''

He caved.

'Yes small town girl makes it big in Hollywood.' I thought.

''OK. Tristan was in love. He loved this girl with every fibre of his being. She was an orphan, never taught about love or safety or even lust. Until Tristan. Every night she and I would go out running, I'd change into wolf form and she'd sit and watch the transformation no matter how gruesome. Sometimes she'd tell me about her life or we'd sit down by the waterfall over in Conallie Forest, just sitting enjoying each other's company. She liked that. You didn't have to make small talk or debate on something, she just felt right in the silence, and she felt contempt. Over the course of the next few months, Tristan got her to open up to others besides ourselves. Sure it broke our special bond in a way but she was still my girl. She finally started smiling more, no red eyes or soba but the most beautiful smile, one fit for a queen. Even Echo's couldn't compete. ''

I pictured Echo's smile. There was no way someone could compete with those dimples or her pearly white. I chuckled a bit.

''When he was ready to actually say the three magic words, there was a declaration of war.'' He paused to take a deep breath.

''She died. In his arms. Her last words were for his life and his love. He never forgave himself for not saying what the heart wanted to be said. ''

I could picture the scene; it was just like my painting. Amazingly creepy.

''you,'' we stopped in the middle of the hall, portraits hanging on each side. Oil pastels, acrylic, water based. I could tell by the eyes it was Tristan as a young boy and his family surrounded him and Echo.

''You look identical to her.'' Wolfie said at the other side of the corridor.

As I turned to face him I said, 'Surely not exactl-'' I stopped when I lay my eyes on the painting.

''Exactly the same. I can't see any flaw between the two of you.''

The painting was of Tristan wearing a ridiculous looking Victorian frock and in his arms he held a girl. A girl with chocolate hair with a dash of red, deep brown eyes and wearing a scarlet red dress. No flaws on either face, eyes boring into each other's foreheads touching one another. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

''Identical.'' My voice said on its own accord. ''It's impossible. We're the exact same.''


	7. Chapter 6

Tristan's P.O.V

My heart was racing, trying to break out of my chest. Looking at her always did that to me. The felling would expand with every secret look she gave when she thought I wasn't paying attention to her. As a warrior she was beautiful, fierce, and magnificent. To have made her queen would've been brilliant. If only she had lived. If she was alive this stranger would not be here. My heart would be dormant, no longer moving, no feeling. Everything I discarded in the last few years flooded my brain now, every memory of every kiss and stolen touch. Poems I wrote for her before and after her death, fantasies of a life with each other. With a child.

A silent tear ran down my cheek. I saw it in a vision. It gave me false hope. My visions are never the solid foundations you build on; occasionally they stay the same if I keep track of them. To think I believed she would live through it, through a war carrying a child. Ridiculous.

I bowed to my opponent and left the training grounds.

Walking through the halls, absently minded was I to the fact that I was following her scent, I heard a faint conversation between...Wolfie. His scent was easy to sense. He was probably with Zocanna. But a deep breath concluded that _she___was with him, what used to be my only reason of life and now a constant reminder of her death.

Patience P.O.V

''So this is...Oh man.'' I couldn't not see the similarities. Her hair the same shade and length, brown eyes the colour that reminds you of chocolate, so warm and rich, her face, not smiling but still at peace, love pouring out of her, so pure and just. She looked precisely like me. She was beautiful.

Not that I'm superficial or big-headed but she was beautiful.

''Beautiful.'' I said so aloud.

Tristan's P.O.V

'Yes she was. So beautiful.' My heart was focused on her now. Her scent, her hair, her eyes that tattled on her emotions and her heart was so trusting and kind even after all she went through and had to deal with.

I turned at the corner and leaned on the wall, Wolfie turned slightly to let me know he acknowledged my arrival.

''She was. And I suppose she still is.'' A small smile, perhaps only the slight lift of one side of my mouth, at her. It hurt my heart to see her standing there, knowing it's not her but wishing it was.

''Most people are easy to read but...'' As I walked towards her, I looked between the painting and the human girl. ''You're very difficult. In many ways.''

I smiled, more to myself than her, as I realised I had once said the exact same words to her, long ago.

''Really?'' she asked with a slight breathiness to her voice. I've also been told you can tell what emotion I'm feeling by my eyes. And that I scrunch my nose when I argue.'' She laughed quietly. I could tell she was uncomfortable and that she is nervous hence her babbling. '' Boy have I pulled that face once or twice.''

She seemed fine to me at the moment though which is a good thing. Her happiness brought me to the Light. She was my Light and her smile was a beacon, beckoning me out of my cage of loneliness and depression.

A faint ding came from the dining area indicating lunch was about to be served.

''Shall I escort you to lunch?'' I asked, hoping she would take my arm and hold it with hers, only a couple of layers separating our skin.

''Uh sure. Let's get me some food, I'm starving.''

Taking both mine and Wolfie's arms she dragged us in the direction of the dining area, I was wondering how she knew that this was the way, but then she went off course causing me and Wolfie to drag her instead. We barged through the doors laughing, causing every head to turn and stare at us. Patience cowered behind me.

'She must be shy. This is new. And kinda cute.' I smiled at my thoughts. It was a nice improvement to her personality.

I pulled Patience to my side and rested my arm over her shoulders. Causing everyone to gasp.

'' Come on, Echo wants you to sit by us.''

''She stayed by my side whilst walking to the royal table. People whispered to each other, astounded that she is back? Glad to see me smiling? Angry I have betrayed Patience? Their questions and remarks flew through my head.

Seated her on Echo's left, where she would normally sit, with Wolfie and his mate Zocanna next to her. I was to Echo's right with Boa next to me. Hopefully with Echo's friendliness, Wolfie's charm. Zocanna's mother –hen attitude, Boa's protectiveness and my... Well everything, she'd be safe to all that harm her and that she'd want to stay here. Forever.


End file.
